In Augmented Reality (“AR”) technology, natural vision is supplemented with the addition of an augmenting visual image (“AVI”) that overlays a portion of a real time scene in a region of interest in the person's natural field of view (“FOV”). Hereinafter, the portion of the real time scene may be referred to as a “scene”. The AVI is typically computer-generated, and is rendered from a computer code (also referred to as an “AVI model”) that is stored in a computer memory. The AVI may comprise one or more features (“AVI constructs”) that are viewed by the person together with the scene. The AVI constructs may, for example, comprise an image of an object or region in the scene, or an image presenting information regarding the object or region in the scene. A portion of the AVI model that encodes the AVI construct may be referred to as a “construct model”.
Typically, the AVI is responsive to the scene, and changes as the scene changes. For example, AVI constructs that are associated with a particular feature in a scene may appear to the person, when viewed together with the scene, to be co-localized with the associated feature. As the person's FOV shifts, the AVI may change and/or shift accordingly to maintain contextual and spatial relevance with the scene.